Matrixican Pie or Neo's Saga Begins
by Kitsune-Chan 8
Summary: Neo's view of the events of The Matrix by way of the song American Pie. Please don't flame about the details!


"American Pie" is by Don McLean; Standard Apology. If the words and the  
rhythm don't match it's because I've never heard the full version before. I  
was originally going to do a parody of "The Saga Begins," the most  
excellent "Phantom Menace" songfic by Weird Al, but decided to use the  
whole original version because once I got started I couldn't stop! Please  
don't flame due to plot/quote discrepancies, there's only so much you can  
do with a set amount of syllables!  
  
Matrix-ican Pie  
  
A long, long time ago  
I can still remember  
How the my old life used to make me smile  
And I knew that if I got my chance  
I could wake up from this trance  
And maybe I'd be happy, for a while  
  
But February made me shiver  
As I was set up and delivered  
Bad news with each footstep  
With every word my misstep  
  
I do remember I tried to cry  
As the Agents gave me the evil eye  
Erased my mouth and put a bug in my hide  
The day my reality died  
  
And I was thinkin'  
Good-bye Mr. Anderson's life  
Went from hacker to a fighter in the blink of an eye  
I left my home and pushed the green world aside  
And soon I'm gonna know how to fly  
Soon I'm gonna know how to fly  
  
Hey, did you know that our world's all greenish code  
And now we're no longer born but grown  
As batteries inside a red slime mold  
And do you believe that you're breathing air  
That's not real wind blowing through your hair  
It's only what the programs know  
  
"Well I know that she's in love with you  
But you're not the One, you know it's true"  
The Oracle gave me the blues  
How she hates giving bad news  
  
I was thinking how it was just my luck  
When a déjà vu signaled the hard line was cut  
I almost died but Tank saved my butt  
And got that traitor fried  
  
And I was thinkin'  
Good-bye Mr. Anderson's life  
Went from hacker to a fighter in the blink of an eye  
I left my home and pushed the green world aside  
And soon I'm gonna know how to fly  
Soon I'm gonna know how to fly  
  
Now for ten years Morph's been like their dad  
And I knew he was in it bad  
And this is not how it was supposed to be  
I volunteered to rescue him  
Trin said then in a voice so grim  
"You'll need my help and you agree"  
  
While we shot soldiers to the ground  
The Agents tried to wear Morph down  
One in partic'lar was intent  
Smith had some issues to vent  
As Trin and I fought up upon the roof  
I learned I was nearly bulletproof  
Then Agent Jones vanished with a poof  
Our skills were bona fide  
  
And I was thinkin'  
Good-bye Mr. Anderson's life  
Went from hacker to a fighter in the blink of an eye  
I left my home and pushed the green world aside  
And soon I'm gonna know how to fly  
Soon I'm gonna know how to fly  
  
Helter-skelter to a subway shelter  
Trin and Morph vanished with an electric whirr  
There's a gunshot, now Smith's coming fast  
I put my moves up on full blast  
Then he let loose with his punches massed  
It's hopeless, but I thought I could outlast  
  
Now there comes our second wind  
Here comes a train and now I'm pinned  
He said, "And now here comes your death"  
I thought "Oh go save your breath"  
I leapt straight up with all I had  
The Agent did not, oh that's too bad  
Now it's time to run, he's raving mad  
I think I've hurt his pride  
  
And I was thinkin'  
Good-bye Mr. Anderson's life  
Went from hacker to a fighter in the blink of an eye  
I left my home and pushed the green world aside  
And soon I'm gonna know how to fly  
Soon I'm gonna know how to fly  
  
Now I'm running all over the place  
Those Agents won't give me no space  
That exit line's so far away  
So c'mon Neo be nimble, Neo be quick  
I opened the door and heard a click (and)  
Now darkness' spreading through all of me  
Oh and as I stared for what seemed an age  
My hands were clenched in fists of rage  
No warnings I could tell  
As eight more times Smith's hammer fell  
Now I'm falling through the darkest night  
I sensed Trinity telling me to stay and fight  
I must've given those Agents quite a fright  
I stood up after I died  
  
And I was thinkin'  
Good-bye Mr. Anderson, 'bye  
Went from hacker to a fighter in the blink of an eye  
I left my home and pushed the green world aside  
And soon I'm gonna know how to fly  
Soon I'm gonna know how to fly  
  
The Agents tried to shoot me through  
But I stopped their bullets 'cause I wanted to  
Smith snarled and leapt my way  
I fought him now unlike before  
My Kung-fu was no longer a chore  
And he crashed as I kicked him far away  
Yet still he tried to fight me back  
I then unleashed a new attack  
I'm not sure just what I did  
But there's one less Agent in the Power Grid  
Now the girl that I admire the most  
Called, "Get out right now before you're toast!"  
Now we're together, and I don't mean to boast  
I'm alive after I've died  
  
And I was thinkin'  
Good-bye Mr. Anderson's life  
Went from hacker to a fighter in the blink of an eye  
I left my home and pushed the green world aside  
And soon I'm gonna know how to fly  
Soon I'm gonna know how to fly  
  
And I was thinkin'  
Good-bye Mr. Anderson's life  
Went from hacker to a fighter in the blink of an eye  
I left my home and pushed the green world aside  
And soon I'm gonna know how to fly  
Soon I'm gonna know how to fly! 


End file.
